Confusões de Verão
by Mademoiselle Papillon
Summary: Um dia de verão pode acarretar sérias confusões.Shortfic


Sumário: Um dia de verão pode acarretar sérias confusões.

Nota da autora: A fic se passa no primeiro mês de aula em Hogwarts, ou seja, final de verão... (Sétimo ano para Draco)

Ardendo, ardendo, ardendo... Sentia-se como em uma fornalha, certamente que em toda a sua existência nunca sentira tanto "calor". O que estava havendo com aquele país? Será que até mesmo o tempo estava indo pro brejo? Ele desabotoou o terceiro botão da camisa. Maldito verão, para que se precisa de tanto sol afinal? Uma gota de suor deslizou pelo seu pescoço, ele não se deu ao trabalho de enxugá-la, era uma luta perdida, todo o seu corpo transpirava. Parecia estar queimando... Draco largou frustrado o livro, nunca conseguiria estudar com tanto calor. O pior é que podia ver a maldita Granger estudando na mesa ao lado, mesmo nessas condições... Ela ia passar-lhe a frente mais uma vez, maldita sangue ruim, espero que seu cérebro cozinhe. Fechou com pressa os botões da camisa, se madame Pince o visse desse jeito lhe passaria um sermão sobre o modo apropriado de vestir-se numa biblioteca. Enfiou os livros na mochila, caminhou a passos rápidos, rumo as masmorras. Elas deviam estar mais frescas, mas nunca conseguiria estudar lá, não com todos aqueles primeiranistas fazendo algazarra, claro que podia dar um jeito neles a hora que quisesse, mas verdade seja dita, sua cabeça já estava doendo de tanto que estudara nos últimos dias. Traduzindo, estava sem saco sequer para olhar a capa de um livro.

Draco retirou um calção de banho do seu malão, tinha uma idéia ótima de como se aliviar de todo esse calor. Ele porem não esperava que metade do castelo fosse ter a mesma idéia, sua boca se torceu em desagrado quando viu aquele bando de gente tomando banho no lago da lula gigante. Uma verdadeira multidão espalhada pelo gramado e mergulhando ou nadando no lago, rilhou os dentes, era realmente um dia maldito. Foi caminhando para o mais longe possível daquele amontoado de gentinha quando uma coisa se chocou violentamente contra si, Draco cambaleou para trás e por pouco não foi ao chão.

Oh me desculpe... – a voz morreu na garganta da garota quando esta se deu conta de em quem tinha esbarrado, sua expressão antes preocupada deu lugar a uma de desagrado – ah é você?

Saia de minha frente, Weasley – disse Draco empurrando-a de sua frente.

Assim que você olhar por onde anda, Malfoy – disse dando um tapa na mão dele que tinha lhe tocado – caso não tenha percebido nós estamos jogando – disse apontando para suas amigas que olhavam o desenrolar do esbarrão – então trate você de ficar fora do caminho.

As sobrancelhas de Draco nunca estiveram tão juntas como nesse momento. O que estava havendo com aquele dia? Certamente que as coisas estavam totalmente fora de controle. Estava com uma resposta malvada na ponta da língua quando a Weasley prontamente deu-lhe a costa e foi embora, ignorando-o completamente. Seu orgulho clamou por vingança... Talvez não estivesse mais tão interessado em se afastar demais, deixou suas coisas por ali mesmo e foi dar um mergulho, ficou observando a Weasley de longe, ela e suas amigas idiotas estavam jogando frisbee dentado. E até que ela não jogava mal, podia ver cada músculo de seu corpo se contraindo quando saltava.

Então seus pensamentos seguiram outros rumos, e sua mente começou a traçar seus planos... Ele era um bom estrategista, não tinha sido nomeado capitão da sonserina à toa. Ia ser um ataque simples, iria lhe desmoralizar fisicamente. Devia ser o bastante para mostrar aquela Weasley em particular qual era o seu lugar no mundo... Ele estava pronto e esperava que ela também estivesse, porque ele ia passar com tudo por cima dela!

Draco abandonou a água e caminhou lentamente até onde a garota jogava e por sorte (ou azar) alcançou-a na hora exata. O frisbee vinha voando na direção de Gina, ele pulou na frente com vontade, o corpo dela colidiu contra o dele, Draco tinha peso para agüentar o impacto, por isso se manteve firme até que sua mão se fechou sobre o frisbee, mas Gina, pobre Gina... Não teve a menor chance, caiu estatelada no chão e provavelmente deve ter comido alguma grama. Ela levantou a cabeça meio tonta, a tempo de ver seu atacante sorrindo-lhe com escárnio, rapidamente recuperou a linha do raciocínio.

Você e seu frisbee estavam na minha frente – disse olhando firmemente eu seus olhos, então quebrou o contato visual e tomando impulso atirou o frisbee com toda a sua força para o céu, sacou a varinha e atacou o frisbee, que explodiu em vários pedacinhos. Gina viu sem reação os pedaços caindo levemente pelo céu, então ele lhe dirigiu a palavra de novo – é isso que acontece com que esta no meu caminho, então trate de ficar longe, Weasley – falou seu sobrenome como se este tivesse um gosto ruim, virou-se e foi embora, estava satisfeito.

Mas Gina Weasley não estava de modo algum satisfeita... Ela queimou de ódio, queimou mesmo, podia sentir uma onda poderosa aquecendo-lhe às entranhas, muito mais quente que o sol, muito mais perigoso.

Gina, você esta bem? – Luna lhe estendia a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, Gina não escutou direito à voz, era como se esta fosse abafada pelo seu ódio, mas o significado da mão estendida foi plenamente registrado, ela se apoiou e se levantou.

Obrigada – disse sem prestar atenção em Luna, seus olhos estavam fixos num jovem Malfoy, que se afastava das pessoas aparentemente querendo se isolar num ponto mais tranqüilo do lago. Logo sua mente foi invadida por planos que lhe puseram um sorriso nos lábios, planos que envolviam Draco Malfoy... E não era de uma maneira agradável!

Gina enrolou por um tempo, até que as garotas parassem de olhá-la como se esperassem que ela fosse enlouquecer e correr para matar o Malfoy - Gina não sabia o por que, mas sempre esperavam as coisas mais terríveis dela... - e então ela pode deslizar discretamente para longe das pessoas em perseguição a sua presa.

Felizmente Draco agira exatamente como esperava... Fora para o mais distante possível de todos. Ele estava praticando nado por uma grande extensão do lago, e ela teve de admitir contra sua vontade que ele era um bocado bom.

Gina aproximou-se sorrateiramente, apoderou-se da saída de banho que Draco tinha deixado no chão. Deixou para ele apenas sua cueca e afastou-se de lá rapidamente antes que fosse percebida, escondeu as coisas dele nos galhos mais altos de uma arvore, e guardou sua varinha consigo. Uma vez que o tinha privado de qualquer coisa pra se cobrir, caso por uma ironia do destino ele perdesse seu calção, ela mergulhou no lago. Lançou em si mesma um feitiço, cabeça de bolha, agora podendo respirar perfeitamente mesmo em baixo d'água ela observou seu alvo de uma distancia saudável. Era uma verdade geográfica que não existiam correntes marítimas em lagos, mas isso não queria dizer de forma alguma que uma bruxa magnificamente talentosa não pudesse criar uma, especialmente forte...

Draco Malfoy foi tragado pela água e arrastado por muitos metros até quase não ter mais ar algum em seus pulmões. Mas como Gina tinha reparado ele era um bom nadador e conseguiu se livrar da corrente e voltar à superfície. Fraco pela luta na água ele deu umas braçadas de volta a margem do lago, arrastou-se para longe da água e deitou-se estendido recuperando o fôlego. Foi quando ele percebeu que tinha perdido o calção.

Não está frio ai em baixo, Malfoy? – perguntou Gina seguramente posicionada num galho da mesma arvore que abrigava a saída de banho de Draco, Gina não olhava pro Malfoy nu, ela brincava distraidamente com a varinha dele girando-a entre os dedos.

Draco rapidamente sentou-se e cobriu suas partes. Procurou suas coisas, mas achou apenas uma cueca, vestiu-a apressadamente, então seu cérebro processou o acontecido.

Quase me matou lá no lago – acusou aborrecido.

Bem, não seria uma grande perda – disse dando de ombros.

Devolva minhas coisas – exigiu furioso.

Por que você não vem pegar? – zombou a pequena, apenas agora olhando para Draco. Tomando cuidado de não olhar o corpo dele, Gina encarou-o duramente – Você gosta de zombar e machucar as pessoas... Vamos ver como se sai com o jogo invertido.

Dê-me minhas coisas agora, Weasley – ameaçou.

Ou você fará o que? – desafiou.

Ou eu vou subir ai em cima e pegar você de jeito – rosnou.

Estou esperando, Malfoy – disse e continuou a brincar com a varinha dele.

Draco correu furioso para a arvore e começou a escalá-la.

Droga – xingou contra arvore, como a ratinha Weasley tinha conseguido subir tão alto?

Finalmente Draco alcançou o galho em que Gina estava, fitou-a furioso, enquanto que ela olhava respeitosamente em outra direção, evitando seu corpo. A pequena estava muito próxima à ponta do galho, sorte que ele era grosso, senão já teria se partido derrubando-a. Draco aproximou-se cautelosamente dela.

Melhor não chegar mais perto Malfoy, ou o galho se partirá – avisou indiferente.

Se eu fizer o galho partir, nós dois cairemos – ameaçou.

É verdade – disse finalmente encarando-o – Por que então não se aproxima?

Maldita Weasley, dê-me minha varinha – ordenou possesso.

Não lembro de você ter pedido, "por favor..." – zombou.

Sua pequena desgraçada, eu não vou pedir coisa alguma – gritou.

Ótimo – deu de ombros – então sua varinha ficará comigo.

Vai ver uma coisa, quando eu por minhas mãos em você – Draco rosnou.

Malfoy analisou sua situação. Tinha de recuperar a varinha de qualquer jeito... Aproximou-se dela lentamente, sentiu uns estalos. Olhou com raiva para a Weasley, ela fitou-o em desafio, foi à gota d'água. Draco saltou em cima dela, o galho quebrou sob o peso deles e os dois despencaram no chão.

Sai de cima de mim – gritou empurrando-o.

Ora, não será nenhum sacrifício – disse saindo de cima dela e sentando-se.

Desgraçado quase nós matou – acusou Gina com as mãos em garras pronta para esganá-lo.

Não há de que – disse segurando-a.

Solte-me – ordenou trincando os dentes.

Não que eu queira tocar uma Weasley – Draco a largou e levantou-se, recuperou sua varinha.

Olhe o que me fez – gritou mostrando o cotovelo, na verdade o seu cotovelo era apenas um dos lugares em que estava cortada, a verdade é que Gina tinha vários pequenos arranhões pelos braços e pernas que sangravam – podia ter me matado...

Então estamos quites – Draco zombou, então convocou sua saída de banho e a vestiu.

Gina se levantou furiosa e totalmente descabelada. Draco não pode evitar um sorriso, ela estava muito engraçada.

Não ria de mim seu idiota – gritou e o atacou.

Draco não teve dificuldade alguma em imobilizá-la. Prendeu-a firmemente colada ao seu corpo.

Largue-me – gritou contorcendo-se.

Vamos lá Weasley, leve na esportiva – riu-se – a culpa de tudo isso foi sua.

Largue-me – uivou.

Não sei porque esta reclamando... – Draco estava se divertindo demais com aquela situação – Devia saber que não pode ir contra um Malfoy.

Draco bem que poderia ter se saído dessa, sem ter dito essa ultima frase, isso foi o que mudou toda a sua estória... Ao ouvi-lo Gina Weasley parou subitamente de lutar para se libertar, jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a gargalhar.

O que foi Weasley, acaso ficou louca? – perguntou desconsertado.

Gina não conseguia parar de rir, e isso foi um grande problema, porque ninguém ri de um Malfoy...

Ok Weasley, não estou vendo a graça... – disse irritado.

Gina continuava a rir.

Ok Weasley, você me forçou a isso – disse Draco e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, calando-a.

Pode ser difícil de entender como essa situação evoluiu para uma coisa tão grave, mas quando nós já estamos dando um colado não é nada difícil entreabrir ligeiramente os lábios, mesmo que involuntariamente, e daí para frente... Bem, quando eles perceberam o que estava acontecendo, o nó que Draco tinha dado no cinto da saída de banho já estava frouxo, e o calor do verão tinha evoluído para algo fora de proporções.

Algumas pessoas também poderão não entender o que Gina fez a seguir, mas há certas ocasiões em que uma garota não pode admitir de modo algum que não foi exatamente forçada a beijar. Nessas ocasiões a saída mais fácil é um chute certeiro no... Bem, num lugar não muito agradável para o homem. E foi o que ela fez. Draco se dobrou de dor e foi ao chão. Gina não perdeu a oportunidade e fugiu correndo.

Indo contra tudo considerado humanamente normal, era possível ver a sombra de um sorriso curvar os lábios de Draco à medida que a dor ia passando, ele queria mais.

Gina não quis olhar para cara de ninguém, praticamente voou para torre da grifinória. Chutou tudo o que encontrou pela frente o que lhe rendeu uma pequena torção, foi mancando tomar banho.

Água fria escorria pelo seu corpo lavando seus cortes que ardiam levemente, fazendo-a lembrar-se do Malfoy. O que raios tinha acontecido com ela? Por que tinha correspondido ao beijo? Mas principalmente, por que tinha gostado do beijo? Fechou os olhos, ainda podia sentir a sensação dos lábios dele nos seus, deixou-se levar por essa sensação, entreabriu os lábios, por um segundo quase acreditou realmente que ela a beijaria. Sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente afastando aquela imagem. Esta tudo bem Gina, foi só um beijo, nada com que você não possa lidar perfeitamente, contanto que nunca mais se repita...

No dia seguinte tudo o que restará na mente de Gina sobre o beijo era uma mera lembrança, e efetivamente ela podia conviver com isso, mas uma semana e nem mesmo se lembraria do episodio com o Malfoy. Mas ela não contava com uma coisa... Malfoy não era como ela, embora Gina tenha gostado muito do beijo e sentisse uma vontade de quem sabe talvez experimentar novamente, havia um senso de dever, e de certo e errado nela que tornava quase irrelevante essa vontade. Quanto ao Malfoy, tudo o que se pode dizer a seu respeito é que ele sempre teve o que quis, quando quis e quantas vezes quis... Uma mera questão de consciência sobre certo e errado, não o deteria de ter novamente o que ele desejava. E sim, ele queria provar a boca dela mais uma, duas, três ou quem sabe, quatro vezes...

Draco espreitava Gina na saída da aula de historia da magia, era uma ótima aula para abordá-la, os alunos praticamente corriam quando a aula monótona terminava. Gina não era a exceção, mas nada que um feitiço simples para descoser sua mochila e fazer cair todos os seus livros no chão não desse um jeito.

Precisa de ajuda Gina? – ofereceu-se Colin.

Não Colin, tudo bem – disse abaixando-se para recolher suas coisas – eu dou um jeito.

Tem certeza? – perguntou indeciso olhando todos aqueles livros pesados.

Uhum, de qualquer forma se ambos ficarmos vamos-nos atrasar, vai à frente e avisa a Mcgonagall – disse já recolhendo suas coisas.

Uhm, ok – disse e seguiu apressado.

O corredor ficou vazio.

Suas coisas são tão velhas Weasley, que já estão se desfazendo – Zombou.

Gina não se deu ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça para ver quem era, apenas apreçou-se a recolher suas coisas.

Accio – convocou Draco, apossando-se de um caderno velho dela – O que é isso Weasley, mas um diário, você não aprende nunca? – riu-se.

Gina levantou-se furiosa, esquecendo-se dos seus livros.

Devolva-me – ordenou sem olhar nos olhos dele.

Por que você não vem pegar – desafiou –, não é desse joguinho que você gosta?

Gina marchou em direção a ele, pronta para tomar o caderno à força. Draco levantou o braço em que estava o caderno, deixando-o fora de alcance para Gina, que era muito menor que ele, isso não a impediu de tentar. Draco riu-se dela, no final das contas acabou empurrando-a contra a parede com seu próprio corpo, largou o caderno dela no chão segurando então suas mão para impedi-la de lutar.

Armou essa situação não foi? – acusou furiosa debatendo-se.

Ao menos você não é burra, Weasley – observou Draco com o sorriso de zombaria – imagine só pobre e burra, seria uma desgraça – foi falando e abaixando cada vez mais o tom de sua voz até chegar a um sussurro, enquanto que aproximava cada vez mais sua boca da dela.

Acha que pode brincar comigo, Malfoy? – perguntou trincando os dentes e virou o rosto evitando o beijo dele.

Acho que posso sim, Weasley – disse com a voz rouca deslizando sua boca pelo pescoço dela.

Pare com isso imediatamente ou vou gritar – ameaçou triunfante.

Draco afastou seu rosto ligeiramente do dela.

Você não faria isso – riu-se.

Experimente – desafiou.

Draco inesperadamente prendeu os lábios dela com os seus próprios. Pressionou a boca dela com força, soltou os braços dela deixando-a livre. Gina o empurrou, Draco deu um passo para trás e a puxou junto consigo pela cintura, com um dos braços prendendo-a firmemente e com a mão livre segurou-a pela parte de trás do pescoço, trazendo a boca dela para junto da sua, que esperava para recebê-la. Gina não estava preparada para isso, uma vez que ele já tinha capturado sua boca, tornou-se impossível resistir por muito mais tempo...

Quando terminou o beijo, Draco sabiamente afastou-se o máximo possível das pernas dela. Gina com os lábios vermelhos o fitava em atordoamento, lutava para recuperar o ar, enquanto que sua mente agilmente tentava achar a razão para sua fragilidade diante da vontade do Malfoy. Não achando a resposta ela desviou rapidamente o olhar, baixou a cabeça escondendo com os cabelos o rosto corado, pegou suas coisas rapidamente e fugiu de lá o mais rápido que pode.

Draco sorria feliz consigo mesmo pelo seu feito. Foi quando viu o caderno da Weasley no chão, apanhou-o. Agora tinha uma boa desculpa para se aproximar dela sem que ela ficasse tão desconfiada. Draco foi caminhando descontraidamente para a próxima aula, pensando em onde ia beijá-la dessa vez.

Gina não conseguiu prestar atenção em nenhuma das aulas depois do acontecido, mal comeu no jantar, foi a primeira a subir pro quarto e a ultima a conseguir dormir, nem em seus sonhos ficou em paz, passou a noite toda sonhando com Draco, acordou de madrugada toda suada. Seu nível de estresse estava em alta.

Draco passou o resto do dia com a sensação dos lábios dela nos seus, no jantar não conseguia parar de encará-la, embora ela não tenha dado nenhum olhar em sua direção. Seus lábios formigavam ansiando pela próxima oportunidade em que se deliciaria com o gosto dela.

No dia seguinte Gina tomou todo o cuidado possível para não ficar sozinha novamente, não pode deixar de notar os olhares do Malfoy sobre si, ele aparentemente não estava satisfeito com toda a besteira que tinha feito.

Draco estava ficando impaciente. O que havia de errado com aquela Weasley, por que deliberadamente o estava evitando? Acaso era doida? Draco sabia que ela tinha gostado, ele a sentiu estremecer em seus braços... Então ele escreveu um pequeno bilhete para ela.

Weasley,

Você esqueceu seu caderno comigo, como não creio que tenha condições financeiras para comprar outro sem que tenha que vender metade dos bens de sua família, estou disposto a devolvê-lo. Encontre-me no campo de quadribol às oito horas após o treino da sonserina, espere até não haver ninguém, não quero ser visto junto com você por ai.

Muito a contra-gosto, Draco Malfoy.

Gina leu pasma o bilhete, como ele podia ser tão hipócrita, falso e dissimulado, a quem estava tentando enganar? E principalmente, será que ele pensava que ela era tonta o suficiente para ir encontrá-lo a noite depois do treino da sonserina, quando não restasse ninguém a não ser os dois? Se ele a tinha agarrado no meio de um corredor no intervalo entre as aulas, imagine só o que faria quando não houve o risco de encontrarem nenhuma alma viva, e não tivesse alguém para ouvir-lhe os gritos?

Quando deu a hora de encontrá-lo Gina começou a se agitar numa batalha interior. Palhaço ridículo! Fazendo chantagem usando meu próprio caderno, não tinha moral alguma. Bem que ela devia ir lá lhe dar uma lição, uma boa azaração para rebater bichos-papões devia ser o suficiente... Não, não e não, era melhor ficar ali, não queria olhar na cara dele nunca mais! Droga o resumo que estava fazendo de um livro de feitiços estava todo ali. Ia perder tudo se não fosse, o trabalho de semanas, teria que fazer tudo de novo... Não importa! Melhor que ser atacada por aquele louco novamente... E não, eu não estou com medo, podia dar conta daquele Malfoy com um braço amarrado nas costas, apenas não estou me sentindo bem para sair agora à noite, estou cansada e... E... Melhor ficar aqui mesmo. Posso usar os finais de semana para por o resumo em dia. Mas seria muito mais simples ir lá recuperar o caderno, e ainda por um ponto final nesse capricho do Malfoy, ensinar-lhe uma ou duas coisa... Ia dizer-lhe qual era o seu lugar, ele ia ver uma coisa!

Uhm – gemeu Gina – O que eu faço?

Levantou-se de um salto. Olhou o relógio, não estava muito atrasada ainda. Saiu da torre correndo.

Draco assim que acabara o treino correra ao vestiário, tomara banho rapidamente e começou a esperá-la sentado nas arquibancadas, quando não restava mais nenhum dos seus companheiros de equipe no campo, ele começou a olhar ao redor esperando que ela aparecesse, ele podia escutar cada mínimo barulho pertencente à noite, conseguia escutar o tempo passar, e nada da Weasley aparecer. Estava começando a ficar com medo que ela não viesse. Esse sentimento lhe era completamente desconhecido, então daí para começar a se sentir desconfortável e a xingá-la mentalmente foi um passo. Quem aquela Weasley pensava que ele era? Deixá-lo esperando assim era imperdoável, ele realmente esperava que ela aparecesse logo para seu próprio bem, em sua mente ele nem chegou a considerar a possibilidade dela simplesmente não aparecer. Ninguém podia simplesmente recusar um encontro com um Malfoy...

Draco levantou-se de um salto, ela estava vindo, com os braços cruzados sob o peito como se sentisse frio, ela caminhava lentamente pelo campo. Quando finalmente ela chegou, manteve-se a uma distancia segura de dois metros dele, houve um instante de silencio em que eles se fitaram avaliando-se. Então Draco falou:

Por que demorou tanto Weasley? – perguntou com a voz arrastada – Acaso acha que tenho toda à noite para você?

Eu não vinha – soltou sem querer, mordeu a língua, mas agora que tinha começado a falar não podia deixar pela metade – decide de ultima hora.

Não vinha? – perguntou pego de surpresa – Como assim não vinha?

Não vinha Malfoy – deu de ombros – Você acha que é agradável olhar na sua cara depois do que você fez?

O que eu fiz? – perguntou na defensiva.

Absolutamente nada, nada alem de me beijar a força, duas vezes – disse ironicamente.

Ah, Isso? – perguntou agora relaxado – Você deve esta brincando, não foi à força, você gostou...

Ora seu... – rugiu avançando nele.

Draco a segurou bem a tempo, deu um jeito dela acabar presa num abraço seu.

Engraçado como você sempre acaba nessa posição – riu-se.

Solte-me – exigiu e dessa vez inesperadamente ele obedeceu.

Sabe Weasley, você é muito metida – zombou - Achar que está com essa bola toda... E também é muito oferecida, se jogando assim em meus braços.

Gina rugiu furiosa e ameaçou partir para cima dele novamente, mas dessa vez se controlou a tempo, ele riu ainda mais.

Eu não vou discutir isso com você, devolva meu caderno - disse estendendo a mão.

Não tão rápido – sua lábios se curvaram num sorriso sacana – eu me dei ao trabalho de guardar isso por um bom tempo, tive que carregar na bolsa. Faz peso sabe... Quero algo em troca.

Não vou beijar você nunca mais – gritou furiosa.

É como eu disse Weasley, você se acha demais – disse Draco observando as reações dela – eu não falei em beijo momento algum.

Certo Malfoy, o que você quer? – disse rilhando os dentes.

Gina abandonou a pose de defesa às investidas dele, e adquiriu uma pose de negociação pronta a fazer uma barganha com ele. Não estava preparada para o ato seguinte de Draco. Que a puxou novamente para seus braço, roubando-lhe um terceiro beijo. Houve uma significativa mudança na atitude de ambos, Draco quando a pegou dessa vez, o fez com um toque de posse e Gina ao sentir isso se viu sem defesas, nem ao menos tentou resistir. Era uma sensação completamente nova para ambos, e dessa vez quando Draco interrompeu o beijo não a soltou, manteve-a firmemente abraçada a si. Gina não ousou abrir os olhos, baixou a cabeça e encostou-a ao ombro dele.

Você trapaceou – suspirou derrotada, não podia negar o que tinha sentido, não dessa vez.

Não exatamente, Weasley – sorriu Draco consigo mesmo – eu disse que não pensava em "pedir" um beijo, mas você se ofereceu lembra, disse: o que você quer? Isso me deu liberdade para escolher o que quisesse. No final das contas eu não pedi nada.

Gina levantou a cabeça, tinha um brilho divertido no olhar.

Você é um grandessíssimo embusteiro, Malfoy – disse jogando a cabeça para trás analisando-o.

Ora Weasley, assim você até me ofende... – começou Draco falsamente, mas não pode terminar, foi pego de surpresa.

Contra todas as possibilidades, Gina selou os lábios deles com os seus, calando as palavras de Draco. Este ficou tão surpreendido com a iniciativa dela, que não correspondeu logo de inicio. Gina insinuou sua língua na boca dele lentamente, acariciando-o suavemente. Draco se recuperou do choque, afrouxou seus braços que estavam muito apertados ao redor dela, e deslizou as mãos por suas costa, sentiu a Weasley estremecer em seus braços. Nunca tinha se sentido tão completo com uma garota em seus braços, constatou surpreso.

Quando Gina interrompeu o beijo, afastou levemente o rosto do dele, fitou-o demoradamente e então comentou:

Tenho que ir – sussurrou preparando-se para se afastar.

Draco se sentiu inquietantemente alarmado com essa anunciação, ela não podia deixá-lo, ao menos não tão rápido.

Não pode ir agora – juntou rapidamente.

Por que não? – perguntou divertida.

Vamos lá Draco, pense rápido, pense rápido.

Porque ainda não me deu nada em troca do seu caderno – sorriu triunfante.

Ora, e o beijo? – perguntou.

Bem Weasley, eu não pedi o beijo, lembra-se... Eu o tomei por mérito próprio – comentou pomposo – você ainda me deve uma coisa.

Você é um aproveitador! – comentou chocada.

Hei Weasley, não me ofenda – disse fingindo-se de magoado - Eu não tenho culpa se sou esperto.

O que você quer então, Malfoy? – perguntou deliciada com as artimanhas que ela usava para prendê-la junto a si.

Draco soltou-a de seu abraço, ergueu as mãos e segurou o rosto dela encarando-a firmemente.

Quero que fique aqui comigo, esta noite – disse sério.

Gina apreensiva desviou o olhar, aceitar a proposta dele implicava em muitas conseqüências. No entanto sentia-se incapaz de negar, quase como se devesse isso a si mesma. Voltou a olhá-lo, havia uma profundidade tal nos olhos cinzas que sentia poder afogar-se a qualquer momento.

Eu fico – rendeu-se e então selou os lábios dele, como a fazer uma promessa.

Draco se permitiu um sorriso rápido de contentamento e então baixou as mãos do rosto dela, uma delas deslizou suavemente pela lateral interna do braço de Gina até alcançar a mão dela, na qual ele entrelaçou seus dedos. Puxou-a delicadamente para as arquibancadas.

Eles passaram quase que toda à noite lá, sentados, hora se beijando, hora conversando, Draco não parava de jogar charme para cima dela um só segundo, e o coração de Gina apertava a cada gesto dele. Gina se fazia de difícil, e Draco cada vez mais ficava instigado a conquistá-la, ela era tão diferente do que ele estava acostumado. Tão especial...

Naquela noite os dois se esgueiraram pelo castelo para não ser apanhados por Filch, Draco fez questão de deixá-la em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda. Gina despediu-se dele com um selinho e com uma triste certeza, para sua própria segurança emocional, era melhor que se mantivesse o mais afastada possível do Malfoy. Draco caminhou até as masmorras completamente alheio ao perigo que corria caso fosse pego, estava planejando o próximo encontro.

Draco, herdeiro dos Malfoy, rico, mimado, que sempre teve tudo o que queria e era um exemplo de autoconfiança e orgulho, em apenas uma semana transformou-se em um colegial, inseguro, bobo e ansioso. O que tinha ele feito de errado? Porque a Weasley o evitava, como se ele tivesse algo contagioso ou pior? Droga, aquela noite tinha sido perfeita, ao menos era o que ele pensava... Ela parecia ter gostado bastante também, o que havia acontecido que ele não tinha percebido? Devia ter dado uma grande mancada para ela o evitasse assim... Draco tinha analisado e re-analisado cada segundo daquela noite, e simplesmente não tinha achado nada que pudesse tê-la deixado com raiva.

Draco tinha tentado de tudo para encontrá-la, praticamente decorara os horários da garota. Mas ela nunca ficava sozinha. A Weasley não saia mais nos fins de semana, aparentemente ficava trancada na torre da grifinória em todo o seu tempo livre. Tinha-lhe mandado milhões de bilhetes marcando encontros, mas ela tinha lhe deixado esperando em cada um deles. Draco já tinha até esquecido o que significava a palavra orgulho, apenas o que ele sabia era que simplesmente precisava encontrá-la, simplesmente precisava tocá-la, simplesmente precisava abraçá-la, beijá-la, senti-la em seus braços. Em cada maldito sonho que tivera desde que os dois tinham ficado, ela estava presente. Draco Malfoy não sabia mais o que era ter paz.

E então tudo piorou de vez, Draco se viu repentinamente seguindo a Weasley pelo castelo no intervalo entre as aulas. Estava dando mais bandeira do que poderia. E provavelmente o grupinho com que ela andava já devia ter percebido, porque invariavelmente ele os via olhando para trás disfarçadamente e cochichando. Então aconteceu o milagre. Ela finalmente ficou sozinha, quando seguia para a biblioteca com seus amigos, a Weasley inesperadamente parou, cochichou algo para eles e seguiu outro caminho, provavelmente devia ter esquecido alguma coisa. Draco esperou que eles dobrassem o corredor e então correu para alcançá-la. Entrou no corredor pelo qual ela seguira, a tempo de vislumbrar sua silhueta entrando em uma das salas. Draco olhou para ver se não vinha ninguém, e então foi atrás dela.

Quando entrou na sala foi como se finalmente deixasse de ser o estudantezinho inseguro e voltasse a ser o Malfoy orgulhoso, se não, ao menos essa foi a mascara que vestiu.

O que faz nessa sala sozinha, Weasley? – perguntou com um sorriso sacana – Esperando alguém? Será que seus vinte irmãos aprovariam isso?

Draco falou isso enquanto se aproximava dela, que estava escorada em uma banca velha da sala, ao ouvir isso ela se endireitou.

Por que esta me seguindo? – perguntou impaciente - Não percebeu que eu não quero nada com você?

Esta se fazendo de difícil, Weasley? – perguntou trincando os dentes em fúria. Encurralou-a com força contra a banca, usando seu próprio corpo para isso, observou satisfeito ela fazer uma careta de dor – Você pareceu gostar, enquanto estava me beijando.

Gina conseguiu apoiar as mãos seguramente no corpo dele e o empurrou, libertando-se.

Sim, eu gostei – admitiu furiosa pela violência dele –, mas eu já fiquei com um monte de caras, e já gostei de um monte de beijos, mas isso não me obriga a ter que encontrá-los novamente.

Draco Malfoy mão gostou nem um pouco do que ouviu... O que ela queria dizer com, "um monte de caras"?

Não pode me tratar como os trata – disse furioso – Eu sou muito diferente deles, Weasley. Sou muito melhor...

Tem razão, é muito diferente – zombou Gina –, nenhum deles ficou me enchendo o saco mandando bilhetes, nem me deixou envergonhada seguindo-me.

Eu não estava te seguindo – mentiu cinicamente.

Tudo bem, não me importa se estava ou não – disse impaciente –, contanto que pare imediatamente. Não quero mais cartas e não quero mais meus amigos ficando desconfiados.

Gina passou por ele em direção a porta, estava com a mão na fechadura para abri-la.

Eu sou bom o suficiente para você, Weasley? – perguntou fingindo um ar de superioridade, que não condizia com a pergunta que fazia.

Não Malfoy, você não é – disse com a voz subitamente esganiçada, baixando a cabeça tristemente –, você não é bom para garota alguma nessa escola, você não é bom para garota alguma do mundo. Você me faz sentir medo.

Draco avançou para cima dela, puxou-a para si fortemente, pressionando o corpo dela contra o seu tão firmemente, que um podia sentir perfeitamente a batida acelerada do coração do outro.

O que eu te fiz? – perguntou meio desesperado. Seus olhos estavam cinza chumbo – O que eu fiz, para que tenha medo de mim?

Você faz minhas pernas tremerem – gemeu desviando o olhar do dele e baixando a cabeça.

E então finalmente a ficha caiu. Era tão simples e tão maravilhoso, pensou relaxado. Ela tinha medo do que sentia quando estava com ele. Ela tinha medo do que ele a fazia sentir. Era a equação perfeita! Tudo se encaixava divinamente.

Você não gosta de sentir medo? – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Gina levantou a cabeça hesitante, fitou os olhos cinzas. Céus como podiam ser tão claros quando estava tranqüilo e escurecerem tão intempestivamente quando estava nervoso? Ela sentia-se capaz de passar o resto da vida perdida naquele olhar. Percebeu desconsertada, que estava encarando-o fixamente com cara de boba. Corou ligeiramente e sorriu para ele. Um sorriso tranqüilo. Um sorriso calmo. A resposta perfeita.

Draco inclinou o rosto na direção do dela. Capturou seus lábios em um beijo cálido e capturou sua alma por toda uma vida.

Fim

Nota da autora: Ficou muito meloso o final?

Eu quero reviews, eu quero, eu quero, eu queeeeeeeeeero!

Bjinhos para quem lê as besteiras que eu escrevo.


End file.
